1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to locking mechanisms, and particularly, to a locking mechanism which locks a hard disk drive in place.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a hard disk drive is locked in an electronic device using a number of fasteners. However, when replacing or repairing the hard disk drive, the fasteners need to be removed, which is inconvenient and time-consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a locking mechanism for locking a hard disk drive to an electronic device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.